principios del maestro pokemon
by boomingmaster
Summary: He aquí lo que todo maestro de pokemón necesita. Los principios que todo maestro debe tener, con ejemplos demostrados de varios fics de pokemón.
muy buenas aqui boomingmaster con mi primer trabajo escrito, de como no mi serie favorita y de la cual he leído más de 1000 fanfics: Pokémon, veamos este trabajo va a ser un oneshot en la cual publicaré mis conclusiones de lo cual se necesita para ser maestro Pokémon, así que alla vamos.

1° La unión con tus pokemon dado que a más union mas esfuerzo al entrenar y pelear.

2° Todo entrenador de elite tiene que dominar el uso y combinación del terreno, las habilidades del pokemon y sus tratos personales, además de sacarle el mayor partido a sus ataques. ("¡Snorlax regresa!" Por segunda vez regreso al obeso Pokemon, para enviar a otro en su lugar rápidamente. "¡Donphan!¡Yo te elijo!" El tipo tierra grito su nombre alegre al estar en batalla otra vez.

"Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme de su Terremoto, pero si de su Colmillo de Trueno y Rodada." pensó un tono confuso de preocupación y alivio el criador.

"¡Ave Brava!" ordeno severamente. Con el envenenamiento grave en su Pokemon, no debía jugar con el tiempo. Debía ser una victoria rápida."¡Defensa de Rizo!" El Pokemon rápidamente tomo forma circular, ocultando sus pies y agachándose. Donphan tomo el impacto de lleno de Ave Brava enviándolo hacia el muro detrás del estadio. "¡Ahora rebota y Rodada!" Como si se tratara de un balón, el Pokemon revoto en la pared para comenzar a girar rápidamente e impactar contra Staraptor. Era de conocimiento público que Defensa de Rizo duplicaba la efectividad de Rodada, y por el rebote en la pared ocasionó que acelerara mucho más rápido. Fue un duro impacto para potente golpe fue sumado el daño de contragolpe de Ave Brava y Envenenamiento severo.

El Pokemon ave depredadora cayo debilitado al instante.[[N/a: Y no es para menos. Rodada tiene potencia de 30, con Defensa de Rizo aumenta a 60 y por ventaja de tipo aumenta a 120, es un ataque tipo roca, mientras que Staraptor es tipo volador, mas envenenamiento y contragolpe, y aceleración plus… bueno… debía caer debilitado en algún momento.]]Reggie cerró los ojos mientras regresaba a su Ave a su Pokeball. La forma en que Ash combinaba tanto el ambiente como los ataques y las habilidades de los Pokemon era sorprendente.

Claro que había visto muchas de sus ocurrencias en Sinnoh, y claro que Paul desarmo su estilo para enfrentarlo, pero… era como si en el caso que lograra lanzarle algo contundente, Ash respondía con algo mucho menos que versátil, pero totalmente imprevisible. En tan solo un segundo combino tres factores en un ataque: Velocidad, efectividad y poder.) de shinnoh camino a la elite by The Chaos Writer.

3° Es esencial sacarle el mayor partido a tus movimientos (ya sea para defenderte y atacar al enemigo a la vez (countershield) esquivar al enemigo mientras preparas una trampa,etc.), y tratar de forzar a tu oponente a la que se te habra una oportunidad para atacar.

("¡Heracross! ¡Usa Golpe Centrado!" La garra derecha de Heracross resplandeció en respuesta para acercarse a toda carrera hacia el gigante de hierro. Entretanto su oponente tan solo se quedo de pie esperando."¡Usa Golpe Centrado también!" Igualando el resplandor de la garra del Pokemon insecto, el Pokemon de acero ataco.

Debió ser el día.

Debió ser el entusiasmo

Debió ser la batalla.

Debió ser Misty.

Algo tuvo que ser, porque hoy…"¡Heracross…!"…Ash Ketchum…"¡Ahora usa Defensa de Hierro!"…estaba en frente del gigante de hierro el Pokemon insecto paro su carrera, tomando posición encorvada en el suelo. La orden fue inesperada, y el efecto lo fue aun mayor. Debido a la posición inesperada, y esto era algo que Brandon jamás vio antes, el ataque Golpe Centrado fallo, rozando la coraza brillante de Heracross. En cuanto el golpe pasó sobre el insecto, este reinicio su Golpe Centrado impactando contra la parte frontal de Regice.

"Pero como…" se pregunto Brandon.

"¡Es increíble!" grito Max impactado. "Se supone que Golpe Centrado siempre acierta si no se ha recibido daño previo y Heracross no hizo nada en especial, ¿Qué paso?""Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días" comento el profesor Birsh. "¿Tiene alguna idea de que fue lo que sucedió profesor?" Se dirigió la autoridad de Hoenn a la de Kanto."Creo que se debe al movimiento inesperado de Heracross. Ash aprovecho la posición obligatoria en la que debe estar el Pokemon para usar Defensa de Hierro. Normalmente uno gritaría que se agachara para evadir, pero de esa forma se puede compensar en el caso de que no pueda evadir el ataque.") de shinnoh camino a lq elite by The Chaos Writer.

4° Es esencial mantener la calma dado que las batallas pokemon no son para resolver disputas, ese comportamiento solo peligra a los pokemon, si quieres resolverla date de puñetazos con tu rival.(un ejemplo sería:

Ash and Dawn walked a few meters when a stranger's voice caught their attention. ''So you are the trainer'' the stranger said. Ash looked genuinely surprised.''If you mean the new trainer then I'm not it. It's her'' said Ash pointing to front of them stood a grumpy looking trainer. He seemed to be the same age of Ash's but maybe a year or so older. He wore a purple shirt and matching jeans. He had purple sneakers and on and which matched his hair color. Beside him stood a yellow electric Pokémon which Ash instantly recognized as Elekid. Professor Rownan and Gary too walked out of the lab looking at the trainer then looked at Rowan. ''By the looks of things here you must be professor Rowan'' he said professor looked for a moment and then answered ''Eh..Yes I am professor Rowan and who might you be?''The kid then snapped back instantly ''That's none of your business. I came for him.'' He said pointing to Ash.''Huh?...But I don't know you.'' Said Ash.''Are you the trainer of Pikachu?'' he asked. ''And is it the one that can use volt tackle?''''Yeah…pikachu is my partner. And yes he can'' Said Ash slightly frowning. ''Now what do you want?''''Nothing.'' Said Paul ''Just a three on three battle.''''Oh really?…May be after you learn to speak properly and respect your elders.'' Said Ash walking past him.''Are you afraid?'' taunted Paul smirking. Ash stopped in his tracks and turned back looking at Paul directly in his eyes'Did he just say that I was afraid' thought Ash angrily 'He doesn't know who he messin' round with. I'll teach him a lesson.'Ash then looked at professor Rowan ''Professor can I use your backyard for the battle?'' he asked. Professor just nodded. ''Thanks. Follow me Paul.'' Said Ash of them were now standing opposite to each other.''Wow i've never seen a real battle before.'' said Dawn excitedly.''Well, You will see a good one now and I'm gonna win'' said Ash pumping his fist determinedly.''Huf..'' smirked Paul.''What's so funny Paul.'' asked Ash annoyed ''Why are you laughing?''''Its just that...you speak like a little kid.'' pointed Paul. Ash glared at Paul.''Oh then come on hotshot show that you are a grown up.'' said Dawn looking aggressive. Paul ignored it.''I'll referee'' offered Gary walking to them.''Why? That's won't necessary. It will be over much quickly than you think.'' Said Paul smirking. Ash's face was now red with anger as he clutched Sceptile's pokeball tightly in his hand.'Who does he think he is? Coming out of nowhere and speaking like that.' But he was observant enough to notice something wrong. Paul's smirk was growing wider and wider as Ash kept heating up more and more.'So he is enjoying by making me mad. If he thinks he can win by that cheap trick then he got something coming.' thought Ash 'I need to calm myself down' he then remembered something drake of Hoenn elite four said 'That's right, I need to concentrate on the battle and nothing else. Just on the battle.' He everyone's surprise Ash who till that point looked severely pissed off abruptly calmed down. He loosed his grip on Sceptile's pokeball and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened his Gary noticed something different about the eyes. 'Wow look at his eyes...they look so determined...jus...just like in theportrait. Just like Red's '' thought Gary remembering the portrait of calmed down and then spoke up. ''Its not like me to decline challenges'' he said ''Tell you what Paul. I'll defeat all three of your Pokémon with just one of mine and I won't even use my ace'' said Ash putting Sceptile's pokeball group gasped in time Paul was the one who looked pissed beyond all reasons. ''GRR...ILL SHOW YOU ELEKID STANDBY FOR BATTLE'' he yelled. The electric Pokémon who was angry himself jumped to the battle field sparking its ears.'That's right eat your own shit' ''Aipom I choose you.'' said Ash calmly throwing a pokeball. The purple monkey stood facing its opponent. This time Aipom didn't show its playful attitude as it replicated its trainer as it stood seriously on the battle suddenly Paul surprised every one ''Elekid return''Aipom was momentarily distracted. ''I'ts nothing Aipom, he's just storing his powerful Pokémon for the last and sending his weaklings first.'' Ash lied partly to put aipom's mind back on the field. He wasn't stupid to underestimate the opponent's strength. He suffered a lot many times doing so. Paul may have stuff up his sleeve that they don't know at all. So Ash kept his guard up.''WEALKINGS?...Starley stand by for battle'' Paul threw a pokeball out of which came a Starley chirping its name. Paul glared at Ash ''so where is the starley that I saw you catch with Pikachu when you were coming towards the lab with that girl?'' questioned Paul ''Do you think its good enough of a Pokémon to have on a team?''''Any Pokémon can become good under a good trainer. I haven't got any training with my new Starley so I don't use him in battling. Any way if you want to battle my Starley you need to get through aipom''''Starley use aerial ace'' commanded a Paul. 'Staaaaaar'' its sped toward the stationary Aipom at incredible speed. Ash didn't command until the last second.''Double team'' he said just the second when Starley disappeared in its aerial ace. There were now 10 Aipom on the field. The speed of double team raised some dust on the floor which momentarily showed of Starley's 's eyes widened as he saw his Starley going at high-speed towards the ground. "STARLEY...ST...'' before he could finish the attack Ash commanded again ''focus punch''The 10 Aipom charged their tail/fist and hit Starley. 'Staaar...' they could see the flying type unconscious on the ground.''Wow..Aipom won'' said Dawn still not believing how fast the battle ended. ''It took longer to end in what i saw on TV'' she said with sarcasm showing off in every phrase. Paul got irritated.''Impressive'' said professor rowan ''Using double team to both dodge and reveal aerial ace and having use the images of Aipom to power up focus punch without interruption...was pure genius''Neither Ash nor Aipom looked away from the field. ''Useless Pokémon...i'll see you later.'' said Paul glaring at the now returned starley. ''Chimchar stand by for battle.'' said Paul as a fire monkey appeared.'What? A Chimchar. What nonsense? Why didn't this guy not yet bring out his powerful Pokemon' thought Ash 'He looks older than me so he must have at least one fully evolved starter. He is using Chimchar now and Elekid later and starley is already out. That makes three' Ash then realised 'either he is not taking this battle seriously or he is HIDING his important Pokémon. But why would he do that... Oh that's it, he's not hiding them. He is just training his weak Pokémon by fighting against powerful trainers. That explains why he's after Pikachu. I better be careful with this guy in the future.'''Chimchar flame wheel' said Paul. Chimchar spit fire and rolled in a wheel towards Aipom.''Aipom charge your focus punch' the two professor's gasped at the command and as for Paul, he looked like he already put a victory in his bag. Paul just tried to hide his smile at his opponent's stupidity. Just as chimchar and its flame wheel came a few inches apart ''on the ground'' said Ash. Aipom hit the focus punch on the ground and thrust itself upwards. Paul's surprised eyes followed aipom take off momentarily looking away form chimchar. As for chimchar he was speeding at his speed in the same path.'Good he is off guard' thought Ash looking a Paul ''use double hit twice'' before could realise what was happening Aipom used the attack twice on the flame monkey. Chimchar's speed coupled with the thrust from Aipom's attack he was hit to a large boulder with a loud thud. The boulder began to crack slowly and then fell apart. Chimchar fell down unconscious instantaneously.''He used Chimchar's speed to his own advantage'' realised Dawn in surprise. ''Thats some strategy''''Actually..its not strategy'' corrected Gary ''Ash barely uses his brain to strategize. If I knew him better he uses his instincts during a battle.'' said Gary remembering his battle with Ash in Johto League.''Still good for nothing'' yelled Paul at Chimchar ''Return... Elekid stand by for battle...'' he then looked at Ash ''ill see how you will handle this''.Ash looked unfazed but inside he was thinking different 'so by his talk Elekid must be one of his best...lets see' he opened his Pokédex and pointed to elekid.''Elekid the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the pre evolved form of Electrabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms.''Said dexter's voice. Upon scrolling down Ash read that it had weak point between its head, but the attacker may be shocked if they launched an attack if I attack there it should be finished in one shot. And I need to be careful about static.'''Elekid thunder'' yelled Paul.''Dodge with double team and then use quick attack'' said Ash laying another trap. Paul frowned as his attack missed but smirked again when he saw Aipom coming in for hit with a quick to Paul's utter displeasure Ash uttered another command ''Swift full power'' Aipom used its tail to send out large number of stars. Quick attack served its purpose doubling the speed of swift. The attack hit theelectricPokémon and it took a full powerful hit. Elekid was displaced from its position, panting heavily. And Aipom stood where Elekid had been a moment earlier.''So you knew about static'' said Paul in disgusted tone.''Did ya think I was reading comics in my Pokédex?'' asked Ash.''So you are laying traps to attack me'' said Paul.''Well I you can't blame. You were off guard many times in the battle.'' said Ash frowning ''enough chatter ill let by battle talk.''''Aipom get close with quick attack'' Ash commanded.''Spare me not that again'' he said smirking. ''do you think ill fall for the same trick. ''Elekid use protect.''''Combine focus punch with iron tail quick'' Ash eyeing Aipom. Paul stared without any command.'He is confident that protect will save him' thought Ash. Aipom charged and the tense moment began as both the trainers opposed their theory regarding the protect's punch charged up and next iron tail. First focus punch hit the green barrier as Aipom struggled to break through it. After a few tense moments of struggle between Aipom and Elekid the barrier gave up and so did the focus punch. But Paulgasped as iron tail instead of disappearing with impact it powered up even more.''Between the EARS'' said Ash yelling the last work. Aipom understood and hit Elekid between the ears with iron tail. Elekid yelled painfully. As for Aipom it took a good amount of knew that he would need another attack to end this 'but that static.' "AIPOMMMM...ONCE MORE ...YOU CAN DO IT'' yelled Ash not sure if his attempt would have any who was falling and struggling in mid-air with static heard Ash's yell. It wasn't going to let his master down. Aipom mustered all the power and rotated to make his last hit even more powerful. The attack had already hit the yelling yelling Elekid ultimately putting him down. Elekid fell on the ground unconscious. Aipom fell too but he was smiling. Apparently it still has strength except he was stunned but the static. Ash went and picked up the purple monkey. "Gary'' said Ash not looking at him.''Oh yeah'' said Gary ''since all of Paul's Pokémon are unable to battle Ash wins''. ''Well it was quick as you said Paul'' he added giggling.''What an intense battle'' said Dawn ''I've never seen something like this. Not even on TV''As for Paul He just stood looking at Ash. 'Who the heck is he? No one swept me off like that.' ''Who are you?'' he turned to Paul after returning his Aipom. ''I'm glad you decided to Ash'' said Ash sarcastically '' The name's Ash Ketchum...From pallet town.''''Kanto huh?...Thanks for the battle.'' he said sincerely. He then looked at Professor's Rowan. ''I'm sorry for the rude behaviour. Im off''' he said a few minutes of blank staring at the leaving trainer who actually apologised the group shook their thought's off.''That was a great battle Ash'' said rowan ''oak was right about you.''''Thanks professor.'' said Ash rubbing the back of his head. ''But I should thank Gary for knocking sense into me earlier. IfI didn't look up Elekid in the dex Aipom would've lost.''''Aw...no problem Ash. You need someone to knock sense in you once in a while.'' said Gary. Ash just scoffed. fragmento de Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town by Skywa1ker)

5° Es indispensable entrenar a tu pokemon en estamina y físicamente, aunque claro las batallas pokemon da igual lo que te prepares siempre puedes perder. (The raven haired trainer had also included weight training in his regime. Things like heavy lifting and strength training helped the Pokémon to build up their raw strength. While Ash knew that his Pokémon could easily complete such feats while using their abilities, he wanted them to be capable of doing such things with raw power alone. If there was one thing that he learned from watching the battle between Cynthia's Garchomp and Flint's Infernape, it was that not only were they abnormally powerful; they were so even without using their hadn't been able to fathom just how had Flint's Infernape been able to reach such a high level; while his own didn't even graze the surface of it. Chimchar was also the Sinnoh starter, but that didn't mean that every trainer's Infernape reached that level. Now, after seeing the impressive improvement in his Pokémon, they secret wasn't that foggy anymore.) parrafo de To be the best, Like there no one ever was by Tango Charlie

6° Eres tan poderoso como intenso sea tu entrenamiento o sea que no hai que vaguear, si quieres llegar a la cima entrena más duro que nadie.(un ejemplo sería la historia The Blue Spirit.)

7° El nivel de un entrenador depende de lo máximo que saque de un pokemon: si quieres ser:

Elite Four: tus pokemon deben sacar el máximo partido a su elemento y usarlo ya sea para atacar,defender, o dominar el entorno.

Campeón: Tus pokemon deben tener una gran experiencia y entrenamiento para poder enfrentar a cualquier pokemon y cualquier estilo.

Maestro: tus pokemon deben alcanzar y incluso superar los limites de las habilidades de tus especies y nunca dejar de superarse.

8° En un combate no puede controlarse todos los factores, así que dalo todo y reza por que salga bien.(Primeape sintió un enorme dolor en su cuerpo… además de que era arrastrado por el ataque del pokémon bicho y lucha.-¡Aun no acabamos Primeape!- El pokémon mencionado con algo de dificultad pudo abrir su ojo izquierdo y ver la sonrisa que tenía su entrenador.- ¡Inversión!El pokémon lucha de kanto abrió los ojos sorprendido por la orden y más aún cuando vio cómo su contrincante en esa posición tan "incomoda" trataba de darle un derechazo que estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de energía azul… todo el alrededor de Primeape se había iluminado de un intenso color un golpe muy sólido… en el codo derecho de Primeape, Heracross retrocedió mientras gritaba por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en su mano derecha. Mientras que Primeape respiraba con dificultad… su brazo izquierdo se había adormecido al recibir ese poderoso ataque.

-¡Heracros! ¿Está rota?- El mencionado negaba con la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa… Ash miraba preocupado a su pokémon, quizás esto era una mala idea.- ¿Enserio quieres seguir?-¡HEEEERA!- Ash suspiro por esa respuesta para luego mirar aun algo preocupado a su pokémon.- Bueno amigo… si queremos ganar debemos hacerlo no tuvieron tiempo para ser el siguiente movimiento… ambos sintieron una enorme presión en el ambiente, miraron con algo de temor hacia Primeape… esa pose… él iba a usar.-A bocajarro…- Ash miraba incrédulo como Primeape se lanzaba a una enorme velocidad hacia Heracross.- ¡Aguante!Al igual que con la batalla contra el Lucario de Tobias, Heracross se cubrió de una aura de un intenso color rojo y pudo resistir la lluvia de golpes que comenzó a lanzar Primeape… también parecían unos veloces meteoros que querían destruir todo a su paso y al impactar creaban unas intensas ráfagas de sostenía con mucha fuerza el gorro de su coordinadora de Sinnoh mientras apretaba los dientes esperando que el ataque al igual que las ráfagas de aire terminara. Al parecer en el cielo escucharon sus plegarias y Primeape había detenido la lluvia de golpes pero no parecía cansado… en vez de eso concentro toda su energía en su puño derecho y conecto un poderoso derechazo en Heracross, Ash miraba seriamente como el aura que protegía al escarabajo había así no iban a perder.-¡Cross arm block!- El chico lo grito algo indeciso… no porque tuviera miedo de que fallara si no porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo era el nombre de esa posición de intensa ráfaga de aire fue provocada cuando el puñetazo fue …El puñetazo fue bloqueado perfectamente por Heracross que realizo el mismo bloqueo que su contrincante anteriormente, el cual estaba sorprendido de que el pokémon de Jhoto lo haya dominado con solo verlo una vez.-(Es normal si lo piensas bien Primeape.)- Ash miraba con una gran sonrisa hacia sus pokémon tipo lucha.- (Pudo memorizarlo fácilmente al ver como su mejor golpe fue detenido como si nada… esa imagen no se puede borrar de tu cabeza tan fácilmente.)Algo agotado Heracross lanzo un derechazo pero Primeape pudo esquivarlo retrocediendo rápidamente… su contrincante había dado un buen combate, pero ya había llegado a su lí con mucha piernas temblaban al igual que sus brazos al detener su último heridas por todo su ía que lo había sorprendido más de una ocasión… pero hasta ahí.La verdad esperaba mucho más en esta él era un campeón del boxeo… esa era la diferencia que tenía los pokémon entrenados por Ash, aunque aún quería saber cómo su entrenador sabía que Heracross podría utilizar ese bloqueo sin mayor otra vez se preparaba para volver a lanzar su ataque recientemente adquirido… sabía muy bien que Heracross no podía utilizar otra vez el movimiento aguante por lo que se lanzó a una gran velocidad para acabar con este combate de una vez por le sorprendió mucho como Heracross envolvía su puño izquierdo de una enorme e intensa cantidad de energía azulada… fácilmente podría contraatacar ese espero que Primeape se acercara un poco más… cuando ya faltaba poco para que estuviera en la zona de "peligro" para Heracross… era el momento.-¡AHORA!-¡HERAAAA...- Y con toda la fuerza que concentro en su puño… lo conecto hacia el suelo.-¡CROOOOOSSS!BOOOOMEl golpe provoco que la energía azul iluminara casi todo el lugar, donde algunos pokémon tuvieron que cubrirse, Ash junto con Charizard, Pidgeot, Infernape, Sceptile, Glalie y Torkoal miraban concentrados todo lo que estaba golpe provoco un enorme cráter en la zona, también provocando una especie de mini avalancha donde el pokémon de Kanto tuvo que detener su ataque para cubrirse de las pequeñas rocas que trataban de alguna forma hacerle algún tipo de dañ sentía que el tiempo se había detenido… cuando miro hacia delante estaba Heracross que estaba seriamente mirándolo, ya no importaba las rocas que impactaban en su cuerpo sin hacerle mucho daño si no miraba incrédulo comoHeracross conectaba un poderoso gancho en su cuerpo… dejando a Primeape sin aliento.-¡Ahora demolición!- Sin perder el tiempo Heracross comenzó a conectar una gran cantidad de golpes en Primeape quienno podía defenderse de la gran cantidad de golpes… el cerraba los ojos esperando el último golpe del movimiento demolición… pero nunca pokémon de Kanto pudo abrir sus ojos unos segundos antes de que todo fuera iluminado por una intensa luz de color azul, antes de que un poderoso puñetazo impactara en su cuerpo. PAAAM Sentía un terrible dolor dentro de su cuerpo… ese golpe hizo que saliera disparado como un cohete hacia atrás, rebotandofuertemente contra el suelo una, y otra y otra fuerzas abandonaban a su cuerpo… pero aun así trataba de levantarse como fuera orgullo se lo exigía pero él sabía cómo funcionaba este el mundo del boxeo al igual que en las batallas de pokémon… son impredecibles hasta el ía como unos pasos se acercaban a él, al levantar la vista estaba el pelinegro junto a Heracross, su contrincante le daba su mano para que pudiera levantarse… el con mucho gusto la acepto.) de Pokémon XY&Z: Second chance by FireAkai15

9° La única estrategia perfecta es la que el rival desconoce, un enemigo pilllado por sorpresa no se puede defenderse, ni contraatacar.

10° En un combate gana el que tenga mas a su favor, asi que usa cualquier tactica, cualquier truco aun cuestionable pero no dañino para ganar. (Red vio como el Lugia de Lyra estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, al parecer uso respiro mientras el combate estaba pausado, je al parecer Lyra era tan retorcida como el.)

11° Cuánto más sepas de tu rival mas facil será combatirlo y superarlo, por eso es bueno estudiar al rival y sus pokemon.(lee la batalla de ash contra clemont en el viaje de ash y las novatas de unova).

12° Lo más importante en combate no es ganar recuerda que batallas por que lo amas, por lo tanto disfrutalo y evitarás cometer errores. (-ejemplo: "¡Despierta Ash! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Aun tienes el mismo problema que tu primera noche aquí! ¡Al igual que la pesadilla de anoche!" grito encarando al entrenador. "¡¿Qué paso con el Ash Ketchum que conozco? ¡El que no solo ve una batalla Pokemon como un deber! ¡No como algo de lo que uno debe estar asustado! Es el Ash que se divertía con las batallas, el que mostraba la preocupación y la felicidad de sus Pokemon sobre los resultados y las victorias. Tú me enseñaste a ver la diversión de la batalla, al mismo tiempo de ver la unión entre entrenador y Pokemon. ¡Es lo que siempre demostré a misretadores en el gimnasio! ¡Es lo necesario para que ellos merecieran la medalla cascada! ¡Y lo que ahora tu demuestras tener faltante!"Desde el subconsciente del entrenador una voz fue arrastrada a sus oídos. Algo que gran significado, pero que en su momento no lo había entendido. Algo que por lo que Misty estaba reclamando."…Antes de hacerlo debes preguntarte los motivos de este desafío, ¿Es por lo que pensaste ver en Sinnoh?"Ash pestaño, no tuvo tiempo de repasar las palabras, ya que el dialogo continuo."…de lo contrario no podré enfrentarme al Ash Ketchum que me derroto…"¿Desde cuando que las batallas se habían vuelto una angustia? ¿En que momento perdió la diversión? Ahora entendía a laperfección las palabras de Brandon. Él, en algún momento, cambio. No sabía en que momento fue. Ahora estaba consiente de ello y gracias a las palabras de Misty esa parte reacciono. Una batalla no era motivo de seriedad, abatimiento o angustia. Era la emoción, la diversión, ese lazo que se creaba entre él y sus Pokemon. Eso que había llevado desde el inicio de su viaje que predio cuando conoció a Paul y sus mé sentía aquello de nuevo, sintiendo también la culpa por haber sobrexigido a sus Pokemon esa mañana. Es sabia que la fuerza de un Pokemon era tan solo una parte de la batalla, tan solo basta tener aquel lazo con su Pokemon para tener la victoria asegurada, demostrando las habilidades de cada uno en el campo de batalla.) de Shinnoh camino a la elite by Chaos Writer.

13° Los pokemon no tienen limites a su poder, nunca dejes de crecer y no habra enemigo invencible incluso si es legendario.(si quieres un ejemplo léete la historia The Parallel challenger.)

Estos son los princios que en mi opinión un maestro debe tener y ahora solo me queda enviarselo a Ash Ketchum se despide boomingmaster.


End file.
